


Beach Baby

by fictional_fangirl



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-04-23 20:13:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 10,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4890577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictional_fangirl/pseuds/fictional_fangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil meets a mysterious boy on the beach on his family holiday. You know the rest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

As he stepped off of the plane and onto the searingly hot runway, Phil let out a barely audible sigh. The one thing he hated most was being dragged to Greece every year to visit his grandparents, was the long lonely weeks. What was even worse about this year, was the fact that he was being forced to stay all summer and work at the local hotel to please his mother’s constant need for him to gain "real world experience". Both his parents were insistent that he had to seize every opportunity to get into a good university. The problem was, Phil wasn't even sure anymore that he wanted to go. The intense and always high achieving environment of his home life meant he wanted to get as far away from academia as was humanly possible. 

They arrived at his grandparent’s villa after what seemed like a lifetime waiting on the runway to get into the airport. His parents were only staying for a week this year. Since they had such fast paced jobs now, after both being promoted, they could barely even spare 10 minutes to eat dinner with him. It was sad really, but Phil wasn't so upset because he was so close to his older brother and he would be moving out soon anyway. After the usual welcome party (and in this case it always was a literal party) Phil had gone to bed early, feigning a need to "add something important to his uni application". Of course his parents were all too pleased at this so he excused himself easily. Despite actually being ridiculously tired, Phil was far too stimulated to sleep so he snuck out of the door in his room and climbed off the low balcony in search of the beach.

The water was calm and clear, the sand slightly chilled against his feet. He walked the length of the shore, sea water gently lapping at his ankles, and found himself a comfortable perch on the rocks. He was taking in the beautiful sight of the moon on the ocean when he turned, realising with a jump, that there was a boy sat beside him, tucked behind a large rock. The boy looked around the same age as Phil, he sat in a trance like state, staring at the water beneath them. In the low light in the shore line he could barely make out the boys features, but could see the entrancing brown of his eyes against his golden, sun kissed skin.

"Uh..um.. Hi" Phil stuttered out. The boy jumped slightly at the sound before shaking his head and opening his mouth to reply.  
“What are you doing?" He said. Phil was surprised at the cold tone of his voice.  
"I was just... I couldn't sleep. I guess you couldn’t either?”  
“I don’t want to talk to you ok? Don’t you get it?” The boy said again in the same heartless tone.  
“Don't worry, I think I would actually rather leave" Phil snapped, standing up and walking back up the beach without giving a backwards glance to the stranger.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, well it was 12.04 so probably afternoon, Phil rolled out of bed and down the stairs to the sounds of kitchen-y goodness. Just as he sat down to eat his mum walked in.  
"There you are! The hotel called an hour ago and they want you to go in at 1 to train and sign some stuff. The said something about where you'll stay? I can't really remember to be honest, I was checking emails at the same time" Phil let out a sigh and tutted at his mum’s absent mindedness. She didn’t notice since she was absorbed in her phone. 

After eating the breakfast his Grandmother had cooked him, Phil quickly got ready and headed to the hotel for his meeting. The first half of the induction was boring, showing him around and filling out paperwork. However, Phil perked up a bit once they mentioned he was going to be shown his room next. They left him in reception, a cosy but spacious, open plan lounge and bar. 

“Phil?” A voice interrupted his thoughts. It was the girl who had been sorting his room. She looked expectantly at him.  
“Um yeah. Is it ready?” Phil quickly replied. The girls name was Anna and she was the owners daughter. She had wait length, strawberry blonde hair in a half up-do. Her skin was tanned and freckled which enhanced the shade of her piercing green eyes. She was very attractive, Phil thought, except for the crucial fact he didn’t swing that way. At all. His family actually laughed when he came out saying “About time! You didn’t honestly believe we didn’t know?” Safe to say Phil was mortified by this but quickly got over that. 

“Well about that” Anna continued. “There’s a slight problem. We had a flood a couple of weeks ago and it isn’t fixed so we only have half the accommodation we expected. Don’t look so worried sweetie!” She said, noticing the uncomfortable expression on his face. “Honestly, you’ve got the better deal! They’ve decided you can stay in one of the hotel rooms for as long as it isn’t needed, knowing my parents they won’t make you move though”  
The smile returned to Phil’s face as he stood up to follow Anna to his room. She showed him up to the floor he would be staying on, and honestly, his breath was taken away when she opened the door to the room. It was light and airy, filled with simple furniture and the largest bed he had ever seen. The balcony door was open and the breeze was lightly blowing the voile curtain into the room. He immediately headed over and saw a spectacular view of the beach he had visited last night, a seemingly endless stretch of golden sand.  
“Wow” was all he could utter. He turned to see Anna giggling at his reaction. “It’s amazing” he managed. Honestly, Phil had never really stayed in a hotel before so the prospect of waking up to this for the next few months made him want to squeal (in the most manly of ways of course!). 

“When can I move in?!” he asked Anna, getting only a laugh in reply.  
“Come on, I need to show you the ropes at the pool bar then you can go get your stuff if you’re that eager”  
She grabbed his hand and they skipped down the corridor. The rest of the afternoon was spent shadowing Anna as she served customers and he quickly learnt the basics, intensely enjoying his time with her. At around 5pm they closed up the bar for the night. Just before they left to go home, Anna grabbed Phil’s arm and handed him a piece of paper with her number on.   
“Uh… Anna?” Phil stuttered “As nice as this is I’m… Well… gay”  
Anna just looked at him then said “I know you spoon! I’ve only known you a few hours but it’s pretty clear from the way you looked at some of those guys in the pool” A blush crept onto Phil’s face and Anna playfully batted his arm.   
“I like you Phil. I have a feeling we’re going to be good friend’s, sweetie” She pulled him into a hug before pushing him towards the door. 

When he got back to his Grandma’s he ran upstairs to start putting his clothes back into his suitcase, deciding to pack everything since there was no uniform. When he headed back downstairs his family was just getting back so he told them about his day while he got together the last few bits he had left downstairs. 

“I’m going now” Phil said to his parents “The bus comes past in a minute” His mum had actually put her phone down for a change.  
“Why don’t we drive you up and we can all have dinner together at the hotel restaurant?” she asked him. Phil happily agreed and went to put his suitcase in the car while his parents got ready.   
After a long, but fairly enjoyable, evening in the restaurant Phil hauled himself up the stairs and into his room, hastily discarding his clothes before he collapsed onto the enormous bed. He was wearing nothing but his boxers and the air conditioning had chilled the room so he quickly shuffled under the crisp white sheets, falling asleep almost instantaneously as his head hit the pillow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No actual Phan yet but a certain stranger from the beach will be appearing soon!


	3. Chapter 3

The first few days of Phil’s work at the bar were pretty uneventful. He was fairly busy, the worst thing to happen was dropping a bottle of lemonade into the pool, luckily the lid was on so Anna fished it out for him. At lunch on the 4th day there, Phil was just opening up when Anna came down. He hadn’t seen her all morning so he immediately put down the glass he was taking out of the dishwasher and ran out to hug her. 

“Hey sweetie! How are you? I would offer to help you but my friend is coming up in a minute! He’s staying here for the summer too but we’ve been family friends for years!”   
They continued idle conversation for a few minutes and whilst Phil had his back turned cleaning the coffee machine (seriously, you’d be surprised how many people want coffee, even in the nearly 40 degree heat) he heard Anna squeal and jump off of her chair. From his position he could see her hugging someone, but not who that someone was. He put down the cloth he was using and went to the front of the counter to see who was there. Anna was facing him and he could see a strangely familiar looking brown haired boy facing the other way. Anna noticed him and squealed again.

“Philly! There’s someone I want you to meet!” She grabbed the strangers arm and spun him around.   
“Shit” Phil gasped, then quickly threw his hand across his mouth, realising he just swore for the first time in a year. Anna gave him a suspicious look but continued on with her introduction.   
“This is Dan”   
Dan looked straight into my eyes and said “We meet again”   
“What?” Anna said, clearly confused by the situation.  
“We didn’t get off to the best start” Phil said.  
Simultaneously, both boys muttered “I’ll explain later”

Anna’s phone rang so she quickly answered, having a short chat in Greek before running back over to them.   
“Sorry but I have to head back up to the house, mum’s trying to do the accounts but the computers broken. Apparently I’m the only person on the island with any knowledge of computers! It took her 2 months to work out how to send an email and another 3 to learn how to use a spreadsheet!”

She came round into the bar and gave me a hug “Be nice to Danny my sweet” she winked, then ran over to Dan whispering something into his ear before hugging him and planting a quick kiss on his lips. She waltzed away while he grinned and shook his head then walked over and sat on one of the stools across the counter.  
“Phil” he started, clearly feeling uncomfortable as he was looking down at his lap “I’m really sorry I was so rude the other night. I had a lot going on”  
“It doesn’t matter, really” Phil muttered in reply, feigning a small smile.   
"I'll explain one day" Dan returned the smile then reached over the counter. Phil had a mini freak out when he thought Dan was reaching out for his hand but Dan diverted and grabbed a straw from the jar. The older boy quickly turned away busying himself putting a plate away while he tried to calm the flush on his cheeks. 

The weather had suddenly turned quite chilly and there were a few fat drops of rain threateningly dropping onto the tables by the pool. Most of the hotel guests upped and ran inside to escape the weather, Phil honestly expected Dan to do the same but much to his surprise, Dan stood up and walked round to join him behind the counter.   
“Looks like we’re stuck here for a while” Dan shyly said looking up at Phil with mesmerising caramel eyes.  
“What do you mean we?” Phil replied. “You can go if you like, I really don’t mind being out here alone”  
The look on Dan’s face became more determined. “No. I feel bad for the other night so I’m staying here until the rain eases then we can go to the beach maybe?” he rambled out in quick succession.   
“As nice as that offer sounds, don’t you want to spend the evening with your girlfriend” It pained Phil to say those words to the beautiful boy so he turned away to make them coffee.  
“Girlfriend?!” He practically shrieked before bursting into laughter.  
“What’s so funny?” Phil asked Dan.   
“Who do you think my girlfriend is?” Dan replied through the giggles.  
“Anna? You seemed pretty friendly and in case you hadn’t noticed she kissed you”  
“OH MY GOD NO!” Dan shrieked before dissolving into laughter again. As annoyed Phil was at being laughed at, he had to say, Dan looked gorgeous when he was laughing, tears trickling from the corner of his eyes.   
“You obviously haven’t known Anna long. That’s just her way of being affectionate! Don’t worry she’ll get you soon enough too. And just so you know, I’m a flaming homosexual. If you cut me open I wouldn’t be surprised if my organs were lined with tiny rainbows”

Phil looked a considerably worrying mix of shocked and relieved. He handed Dan a tissue to wipe his tears and smiled to himself. Perhaps this could be more of a summer romance than he expected. Once he was cleaned up, Dan asked Phil to teach him how to use the coffee machine, resulting in many more laughter tears and a spilt latte. Dan’s shirt ended up soaked in the warm, sweet liquid so he pulled it over his head in a smooth motion before dunking it under the tap. When he turned back Phil noticed his toned, golden chest was even more attractive than he had imagined. In fact, the half-naked boy affected Phil so much that he had a growing problem in his shorts. He hastily muttered that he needed the toilet, leaving Dan to watch the bar before he literally ran into the hotel toilets. Once he locked the door and dropped his underwear, Phil set about quickly taking care of his uncomfortable problem. In the heat of the moment Phil was picturing it to be Dan’s hand wrapped around him. Biting back a moan, he came the hardest he had in months. He was suddenly very embarrassed about his lack of self control, so he convinced himself it was because he hadn’t got off in days due the travelling and everything. After he cleaned himself up, Phil rushed back outside. Stopping when he saw Dan sat by the sink to compose himself. 

“You’re back finally!” Dan exclaimed looking up from his phone.  
Feeling like a rabbit in headlights, Phil stuttered “Um… Queue...l-l-ots of people waiting” then nervously chuckled.  
“Relax! I was only joking” Dan smiled. “Anyway I have to head off now, my family want me back to shower before dinner. We’ll have to go to the beach another day” and with that Dan was gone, disappearing into the hotel. Looking at the clock and noticing it was nearly 5pm Phil began to close up so he too could go and get some dinner. It took longer than planned because he had to stop and distract himself from thinking about Dan in the shower no less than 3 times. Little did Phil know, a certain brown eyed boy was having a rather steamy shower to the mental image of his new friend, and the heated atmosphere most definitely wasn’t due to the water temperature…


	4. Chapter 4

Once Phil had finally managed to head back to his room, he was exhausted, wanting nothing more than to sprawl on the clean crisp sheets. Well, actually, he could think of something he wanted to do more but he firmly pushed all these dangerous thoughts to the back of his mind with a long, imaginary stick. He wasn’t going to let this stupid school boy crush ruin a potential friendship. Besides, he wouldn’t allow himself to get so caught up in his thoughts since at 17 his school boy days were long gone.

Phil decided that it would be in everyone’s best interests (e.g. his, since he was currently: Lester, party of one) for him to spend the evening with room service and YouTube. However, he encountered a slight problem in the fact that the phone next to the bed seemed well and truly dead. Sighing to himself, he hauled his body off of the bed and searched the wardrobe for some slightly less sweaty clothes than the ones he was currently wearing, then headed for the door. 

Half way down the corridor, he heard a voice behind him call his name.  
“Phil! Hi! Are you going down for dinner?” Dan said, catching up with Phil.  
“To be honest I planned to get room service but the phone is broken so I’m getting something to bring back up” Phil quickly rambled out.  
“Well I’m going down to meet my family for dinner, they made me stay and tidy the room because apparently ‘wet towels don’t belong on the floor’” 

Once they reached the restaurant on the ground floor, both boys were ambushed by what Phil assumed to be Dan’s parents and brother.  
“Daniel! Who is this then? Aren’t you going to introduce us?” His mum said in a way resembling a slightly over excited puppy. Dan groaned at his mother.  
“This is Phil, I met him today. He’s Anna’s friend. And before you ask, which I know you will, no we are not together and no we are not more than friends”  
“Alright. You don’t have to be so uptight Dan! Phil, love, we would love you to come to dinner with us, if that’s alright?” Dan’s mum directed to the two boys.  
“Well I don’t want to intrude but I guess I could? I mean as long as you don’t mind Dan?” Phil replied nervously. They all headed towards the terrace and found a table. Phil sat on one end with Dan to his left hand side and Dan’s brother Adrian opposite him. 

About 10 minutes after they had sat down, Dan’s parents turned their attention to Phil. They had a typical ‘getting to know you’ type conversation and Phil provided the appropriate answers. Dan stayed quiet for the most part, occasionally nodding in agreement. 

After the meal, Dan’s parents headed into the bar and Adrian decided to start his own conversation.  
“So little brother, have you guys fucked yet?” He casually asked.  
“Adrian!” Dan gasped turning red. “What the fuck? You don’t ask that sort of thing!”  
“So you aren’t denying it?” Adrian teased.  
Phil, equally red, decided to step in before Dan strangled his older brother.  
“No, we haven’t. We are just friends. Nothing more” What Phil didn’t notice (but Adrian did) was Dan’s face visibly fall at the statement. Adrian obviously knew what his brother was feeling and noticed the slight waver in Phil’s voice because he stopped pushing them.

On that note, they all stood up and headed in to join Dan’s parents. While Adrian was happy chatting to his parents, Dan and Phil were growing increasingly bored by the minute. Dan suddenly had an idea and leant over towards Phil. He whispered "How about that beach trip?" to which Phil smiled and stood up in reply.

“I’m sorry about my family” Dan said as they stepped onto the sand.  
“Honestly don’t worry, no one’s family is particularly sane” He replied, trying to lighten the mood. They sat down on a rock, side by side.  
“No. It’s not ok! I’m gay and you’re fucking not. My family keeps trying to get us together but that’s obviously never going to happen! Now I'm stuck with the cutest boy I've ever seen and all I can think is how he can't like me back” Dan began to get to the verge of hysteria.  
“Dan, calm down” Phil looked him in the eyes. “Don’t say never” He whispered, only half wanting Dan to hear.  
“Phil. Please don’t just say stuff like that to make me feel better” Dan tore his gaze away from Phil’s.  
“I’m not! I thought you would have guessed by now, I’m gay. My parents actually laughed when I told them it’s so obvious! I want us to be friends, so let’s focus on that for now yeah?” Phil gently placed his hand on Dan’s cheek for a brief moment before pulling away, grabbing his hand and pulling them both to their feet. They released their grip and Phil suggested they go and watch a film in his room. After stopping off to let Dan’s parents know their plans, receiving a wink and a knowing look from Dan’s brother, Dan and Phil headed upstairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oooh things are progressing...!!! I know how annoying it is to get half way through a fic and find there are no more chapters so I will be updating regularly :)


	5. Chapter 5

An hour later, Dan and Phil were laid out on the bed, laptop between them and Dan asleep, head on Phil’s shoulder. Both boys had taken their trousers off since t-shirts and boxers was a much comfier combination. 

“Hey Dan” Phil gently shook him and Dan huffed himself awake. “Sorry to wake you but you were going to hurt your neck staying like that” Phil continued.  
“No s’ok” Dan mumbled back. He stretched out and rolled over, standing up and heading towards the bathroom. 

“So I should probably get back to my room I guess” Dan said once he got back from the toilet, considerably more awake.   
Phil realised he really didn’t want Dan to go so he made an impulse decision.  
“No. Don’t go. Please” Realising how desperate he sounded, Phil quickly continued. “I mean, you may as well stay the night here, we can watch another film maybe? I like spending time with you and to be honest, going home would mean getting properly dressed which I’m pretty sure you don’t want to do right now”  
“Well, I don’t see why not. I’ll text my parents” Dan grabbed his phone and went out onto the balcony, presumably to get a better signal. 

Moments later, he came running back into the room and threw himself onto the bed.   
“Phil, oh fuck. Ihadtheflyonmyboxersundone” He got out without breath. “I nearly flashed everyone in the restaurant!”  
Phil looked at him and burst into fits of laughter. Dan looked slightly embarrassed before promptly doing the same. 

After what seemed like days, they finally ran out of laughter. Wiping tears from their cheeks, Phil grabbed Dan’s hand and pulled him under the covers.  
“Come on. We can talk now” Phil said, snuggling down into the king size mattress. “You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to but I have a question for you. Why were you so upset the first night we met?”  
“It’s ok. I want to tell you. When I was younger I was really close with my Gran. I always told her everything and I honestly thought the world of her, she was just so accepting and generous. That night I decided I wanted to come out to her because I felt bad for keeping it from her. That was the only thing parents ever encouraged me not to do though and I guess I should have listened to them to be honest. Anyway, I called her and we talked like usual, and then I told her. I came straight out with it and instead of being happy like I expected, she was furious. She told me that no grandson of hers would ‘do such unspeakable things’. She told me that she never wanted to see me again”   
Phil could see the tears in Dan’s eyes and only just now realising their hands were still intertwined. He started stroking small circles onto the back of Dan’s hand.  
“I’m so sorry Dan. I can’t believe someone could be so disgusting towards you. You never deserve to be unhappy” Putting his heart above his head, Phil then pulled their hands up to his mouth and placed a gentle kiss on the soft, tanned skin between Dan’s thumb and wrist.   
Dan looked up at him and gave a tiny smile before, wiping his tears and dropping Phil’s hand. “Can we maybe just sleep now?” Dan asked.  
In response, Phil pulled the thin sheet down and stood up, going over to turn the TV off.

“Oh and Phil, this is probably a bit weird but do you mind if I take my shirt off? I can’t sleep in clothes” Dan questioned, but Phil just nodded and removed his own top, leaving them both in their thin cotton boxers and nothing else. As Phil climbed back under the sheet, Dan rolled over so he was facing the wall whilst mumbling a cute little ‘goodnight’. Minutes later, the pair were sound asleep, feeling content in each other’s company.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really enjoying writing this! Thank you all so much for reading


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning, Phil woke up to something heavy tickling his chest. He sleepily opened his eyes and looked down, seeing Dan laying on him arms firmly tangled around his waist. The second thing Phil noticed, was that he had his own arms protectively gripping onto Dan, he was slightly surprised that he had become so cuddly with someone he had only just met. It was at this point in his thought trail that he realised he needed desperately to go to the toilet, so he gently tried to move, weary of waking the sleeping boy.   
Just as he sat up to get out of bed, after having peeled himself away from Dan, he felt a warm body shuffle up behind him and snake its arms around his waist.   
“Dan, I don’t mind cuddles but I’m about to wet myself” Dan groaned but released his grip, allowing Phil to bolt into the bathroom. By the time he got back, Dan was fully awake, head buried in his hands.

“What’s wrong?” Phil questioned, climbing back into the bed.  
“I’m sorry I cuddled up to you last night. Probably not what you were expecting when you asked me to stay. I guess that’s what you get, at night I turn into ‘Dan: human koala’ fucking hell” Dan looked genuinely pained in embarrassment.   
“Hey no! Don’t worry about it. It’s always easier to sleep when there’s someone with you” To prove his point, Phil reached out his hand and pulled Dan over into a hug, then with his other hand reached behind him to grab his laptop.   
“Buffy?” He asked.  
“I’m much to warm and comfy to get up yet” Dan agreed. Within minutes, both boys were asleep again. 

The next time Phil woke up, it was to an empty bed. He rolled over and saw Dan coming out of the bathroom.   
“What time is it?” Phil asked.  
“10.20” Dan replied “We should probably go for breakfast”  
Phil grunted in reply, getting up and opening the balcony door, letting in the soothing sounds of the beach.   
“I’m going for a shower if that’s ok? I’ll go back to your room and grab you some clothes after if you like?”  
Once Dan agreed, Phil went into the bathroom to shower. As much as he would have loved some ‘alone time’, the fact Dan was just through the wall waiting for him, made Phil take probably the quickest shower he ever had and promptly realised he hadn’t brought any clothes with him. After drying off, he wandered out and awkwardly pondering whether to take his clothes back into the bathroom to put on. Luckily, Dan was on the balcony so he set about getting dressed, feeling very exposed in just a towel. Phil had his back to the door, so didn’t notice Dan begin to enter the room. Immediately upon noticing Phil’s naked body, Dan stopped dead. After what seemed like a day (but was probably a second), Dan shook himself, tearing his eyes away and hastily retreating back the balcony. 

Phil was completely unaware of what had just happened so breezed out onto the balcony to let Dan know the shower was free. He was met by a nervous looking boy who looked like he had just been caught in a compromising position by his parents.   
“Are you alright Dan?” Phil asked.  
“Um. Yeah, no. I’m fine. The room keys in my pocket, parents will be gone already. Going to shower” And with that Dan quickly brushed past, shutting and locking the bathroom door in record time. Even though Phil was very confused by the sudden mood change, Phil reached into the pocket of Dan’s discarded trousers and found the key.

When he got to Dan’s room, he unlocked the door and headed straight for the wardrobe. He quickly grabbed out a pair of shorts and a top, which he knew Dan would look gorgeous in, and then had a look for underwear. Luckily, it was in the first draw he opened. Phil felt slightly out of place looking through Dan’s things and was actually worried he might end up accidently taking his brothers things instead. Phil picked up the first pair of boxers from the drawer and went to shut it but noticed a box with a note. Phil was curious so he lifted up the box and saw it was condoms. The note said ‘Phil likes you idiot. You might be needing these and I’m sure as hell mum and dad wouldn’t buy them for you! Go get him –A’ Phil died slightly inside at the note but replaced it and decided it was best to just leave. 

He got back to his own room just as Dan was coming out of the bathroom. He thrust the clothes at Dan who grabbed them and pulled his top on. Phil sat down on his bed and Dan began to change in the bathroom, though the door was still open.   
“Dan. I have to tell you something” Phil began.  
“Sure what’s up?” Dan replied, becoming on edge.  
“Well, when I was getting your boxers out of the drawer, I kind of saw something”  
“What was it? I don’t have anything in my underwear drawer that I would be hiding” Dan called back.  
“It wasn’t yours. Actually it was yours. I mean your brother kind of gave you something” As Phil said this, Dan came into the room with a sense of urgency. His boxers were only half way up his legs but he hadn’t seemed to notice.  
“I guess I should go check. Fucking hell” Dan said.  
“Um Dan? Might want to pull your boxers up first?” Phil giggled.  
“Oh Fuck. How did I not notice that?! Right I’m going to see what’s in my room, then possibly to kill my brother so I’ll be back in a minute” Dan left, half slamming the door behind him.

Phil was slightly flustered since he had seen Dan almost naked. However, he had to suppress his feelings because Dan could come back any minute. Glad he had kept himself together, Dan came back through the door.   
“Guess you didn’t kill Adrian then?” Phil said. “You’re far too clean still”  
“No. But I might do” Dan flopped onto the bed. “Ugh I’m so embarrassed you saw that”   
“Don’t be. I think we should go get food now though because we’ve gone way past breakfast”  
“Can’t we just stay and order room service?” Dan questioned. “I don’t think I can face the possibility of bumping into my brother”  
“Nope. Broken phone remember? Come on - downstairs you” Phil said pulling Dan off of the bed and heading downstairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I'm dragging this out just because I want it to last forever! Hope you are all enjoying it still, if you have any requests for what you want to happen, leave a comment or send me a message :)


	7. Chapter 7

Dan and Phil were sat in the hotel restaurant, just about to start their food when an angry looking Anna came running over to their table.   
“Phil I am going to kill you! Where have you been? You do know you have a job right? Oh and hi Dan” She gave Dan a little wave.  
“Oh my god Anna! I’m so sorry! I completely forgot. I’ll come over in a second, we're almost done eating” Phil said apologetically, shoving the last mouthfuls of his breakfast into his mouth.  
“It was my fault. I stayed the night in Phil’s and we ended up sleeping a lot longer than we meant, sorry!” Dan said, trying to protect Phil from Anna.  
“WHAT?!” Anna squealed, her mood completely changing “You stayed the night?”  
“It’s not like that! We just slept together, because Dan couldn’t be bothered to go home”  
“Phil. Think about what you just said. And no Anna we didn’t fuck, we just slept. We are just friends” Dan said over Anna’s giggles.  
“Sure” Anna replied. “Come on Phil, get over to the bar” Phil didn’t fancy getting Anna any more annoyed so he complied. 

Anna took his seat, grabbing Dan’s arm firmly to stop him leaving.  
“What’s going on? Tell me everything that happened last night” Anna demanded.   
After about 5 minutes of Dan spilling his thoughts and feelings he finally finished.  
“…so yeah. I don’t know what to do Anna. I really like him and I feel like we have something but I don’t know if he feels the same?”  
“Listen to me Dan. If you only ever listen to one thing I tell you, please let it be this. Phil likes you. I can tell from the way you two are around each other. Tell him or I will” Anna seemed threatening so Dan just nodded and stood up to join Phil by the pool. 

Despite countless pleas from Phil for Dan to go and enjoy his day, the pair stayed side by side the whole day as Phil worked. When the end of the day finally rolled around, they had had a colourful array of conversations and definitely felt like they knew each other a lot better. Dan left Phil for the first time all day for a brief moment to let his parents know he was going to have dinner with Phil again, and Phil locked up the bar, tired and thankful he had a day off the next day. Dan got back and grabbed Phil’s hand, not saying a word but leading him to the beach which was now deserted due to the chill of the evening, They wandered to the shore and sat on the sand, feet brushed by the waves. 

“Phil, I want you to know, I’m really glad we met” Dan said, leaning his head onto Phil’s shoulder. “I’m in my favourite place in the world with my favourite person in the world and I couldn’t be happier. I want to pause time and keep this moment for ever”  
Phil was beaming and close to tears of happiness at Dan’s sweet little speech.   
“I’m glad too you know, that you’re happy, I never want to see you sad. And you are my favourite person in the world too Dan. I know we’ve hardly known each other a week but you are wonderful and I don’t ever want to say goodbye to you” Phil’s voice was beginning to shake “Dan, I really, like you”  
“Well Phil, this beach has just become my favourite place in the entire universe, and it’s for a much different reason than before. I like you too Phil. A lot and it’s kind of scary, but I know that you’ll be there so that’s all that matters”  
“You’re my little beach baby Dan. Just so you know, this is my favourite place now too” Phil said, looking up at the stars, fingers intertwined Dan’s. 

They stayed like this for what could have been minutes or hours but neither of them cared. Dan was the one to break the silence with 5 words that were like music to Phil’s ears.  
“Phil, can I kiss you?”  
Phil decided not to reply but instead, turned to face Dan and leaned in closing his eyes. His lips were met by Dan’s, soft and plump and perfect. Both boys were lost in the moment, replicating and mirroring the pressure and movement. They finally pulled apart, slightly flushed but glowing, content in each other’s company.  
“Well we are definitely doing that again” Dan said softly, shivering a little.  
“I didn’t realise how late it had got! You look freezing, come on let’s get back inside” Phil commanded.

They walked slowly back up the beach, wrapped in each other’s arms. They were stopped briefly by Dan’s parents who simply said “I see you’re finally together then?” and making Dan promise to be back before 10. After grabbing some food to take upstairs, they unlocked Phil’s door and climbed onto the bed, wrapping up in the covers to warm up and enjoy the meal. 

“Phil, I really don’t want to let go of you but you’re falling asleep and if I don’t get back soon my brother will snitch to my parents”   
They reluctantly said their goodbyes and Phil headed straight back to bed, drifting off instantaneously, overjoyed at the way Dan had made him feel. 

When Dan got back to his room he felt cold, no longer having Phil’s arms around him. His brother was sat on the bed and greeted him with a smile.   
“What are you doing here?” Adrian asked his younger brother.  
“This is my room?! I would have stayed but I didn’t want mum and dad to find out and give me some gross lecture about safe sex. No way do I want mum to do that to Phil, and anyway, we’ve only known each other a week”   
“Seriously, I can tell you want to be there more than anything right now. Go be with your boyfriend. I’ll cover for you, don’t worry. Oh and Dan, don’t forget the present I got you” Adrian teasingly winked.  
“Seriously, if you weren’t covering for me I would kill you right now” With that Dan left, without Adrian’s little ‘present’.

He got back to Phil’s room and knowing the door would be open, he wandered straight in. He locked the door behind him, making sure he was quiet since Phil was sleeping and discarded his clothes. He clambered in behind Phil, snaking his arms around his waist and burying his face in Phil’s hair.  
Phil stirred and mumbled “Goodnight baby I’m glad you came back” and even though Dan was sure Phil had been sleep talking, he couldn’t help but smile as he drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay for fluffy phan! I do hope you are all enjoying this still, I know it will have to end at some point but that definitely won't be happening for a while.


	8. Chapter 8

Dan was woken, tightly cocooned in the duvet and Phil’s arms, by light kisses being pecked across his face.   
“Morning” Dan mumbled, freeing his arm and reaching up to rest his hand on Phil’s cheek. He pressed a chaste kiss onto Phil’s lips.  
“No! You’re not allowed to kiss my mouth when I have morning breath” Phil pouted.  
“Fine. Then I will just have to kiss everywhere else to make up for it” Dan began peppering tiny kisses up and down Phil’s arms.   
“Everywhere?”  
“Well not everywhere…” Dan smirked.   
“Stop it tickles!” Phil giggled pushing Dan away but promptly pulling him back into his arms.

They stayed cuddled up for another hour and then finally got up. They took it in turns to shower and once again, Phil headed over to Dan’s room to grab him some clothes, luckily not bumping into Adrian. When he got back, Dan was sat in the bed, just wearing one of Phil’s tops.   
“You don’t mind that I’m wearing this do you?” He asked innocently, Phil shook his head. “Oh and Phil? I’m not wearing anything under this duvet” Dan playfully bit his lip. Phil walked over and sat down opposite him, kissing him passionately but briefly. Phil threw Dan’s underwear at him then stood up.  
“Put those on. I doubt the other people at breakfast would appreciate your naked booty as much as I do”  
“Oh my god Phil did you just say booty?! I am never talking to you again” Dan said, grabbing his underwear in mock disgust and pulling them on. 

They spent most of the morning on the balcony after deciding to eat breakfast there. The two boys were completely absorbed in their own little world, the noises of the beach not deterring from the calm atmosphere. Though the meal had begun with them on opposite sides of the table, at some point, Dan had made himself at home in Phil’s lap, limbs intertwined, they were oblivious to the rest of the world. 

“I have an idea” Dan exclaimed suddenly. “Let’s go on an adventure!”  
“Where to?” The twinkle in Dan’s eyes intrigued him.  
“Oh you’ll see” 

Dan grabbed his phone and wallet and put them in his pocket, dragging Phil out of the room and off out the hotel. They got on a bus which began to drive towards the town.   
“Please tell me where we’re going Danny” Phil whined, bumping his body into Dan’s.   
“Just for calling me Danny I’m not telling you! Well, I can’t tell you since I don’t really know myself”

When they reached the town, they stepped off the bus hand in hand and wandered down towards the harbour. Dan seemed to have an idea of where they were going at this point. Dan dropped Phil’s hand and ran off calling “Wait there!” behind him.  
Phil was puzzled but Dan quickly returned, brandishing a set of keys and smiling gleefully.   
“Dan… What have you done?”   
“We are going on an adventure. I’m taking you somewhere and it involves water. I got us a boat!”  
“You got me a fricking boat?! Oh my gosh I love you, you spoon!” Phil exclaimed, clapping his hand across his mouth when he realised the enormity of what he had said. He looked up into the warm, deep brown on Dan’s eyes and instantly knew he had said the right thing.  
“Don’t worry I think I love you too” Dan said quietly at which Phil proceeded to attack him with hugs and kisses. Once Dan had successfully (though rather reluctantly) batted him off, they headed to the small boat Dan had hired.

Phil had forgotten to even question if Dan could drive (do you even drive a boat? Sail maybe? He wasn’t sure) but was reassured when he lowered himself into the driving seat and started the engine, Phil snuggled into his side. The rocking sensation of the boat lulled Phil into a peaceful slumber, head swimming with the happiest of thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued... Sorry its such a short crappy chapter but I find it so hard to write the filling in bits between the big things I'm planning to happen. So yeah soz guys (I don't actually speak like that in real life. Promise. Ok bye) IT WILL GET BETTER I hope. Not sure quite what's going on in this A/N. My copy of TABINOF arrived a day early too so I was having a small fangirl x


	9. Chapter 9

When Phil woke again he was greeted by the most beautiful view he had seen so far. Ahead of him was a vast yet secluded stretch of beach. The shore was made of large, palm-sized pebbles, the palest shade of grey they were almost white. The edges of the beach were rocky cliffs with little green trees. Phil had to blink a few times to make sure he wasn’t still dreaming. 

Dan looked over at him and smiled.   
“Surprise. I used to come here with my family. It’s usually deserted since you can only get here by boat” Dan had turned the engine off on the boat and hopped into the shallow water, barely up to his knees. He held his hand out for Phil to take and help him onto the beach. Phil giggled and took his hand playing along with Dan’s charming gentleman routine. 

Promptly on stepping off the boat, Phil turned to see a trail of water flying towards him. Dan splashed him playfully before grabbing a picnic basket from nowhere then taking his hand and leading him onto the beach. They stumbled out of the ocean and fell onto the pebbles, half laid on each other, picnic bag and blanket strewn around them. Phil stroked delicate circles onto Dan’s chest.  
“Thank you. Really Dan, this means a lot to me”  
“You mean a lot to me” Dan replied softly placing a small kiss on the top of Phil’s head.

Phil slowly crawled up Dan’s body, hand sneaking up under his shirt. He leant down and met Dan’s lips in a passionate kiss. Dan tangled one hand into Phil’s hair and began to work his shirt up until he eventually gave up, momentarily broke the kiss and pulled Phil’s shirt up and off of his head. Phil reconnected their lips but then rolled off of Dan.   
“You know I like you but it’s way too hot for sex on the beach!” Phil joked.  
“Don’t worry, I’m not that cliché. Shall we swim?”   
“I don’t have any swim stuff though” Phil pouted.  
“Neither do I” Dan smirked, a wicked look in his eyes. 

He stood up, making a show of taking his shirt and shorts off. He turned away from Phil and began walking towards the water, discarding his boxers on the way. Phil had to look away to save himself any embarrassment over the sheer beauty of Dan’s tanned figure.

Once Dan way safely submerged he beckoned Phil with a mock ‘come hither’ face. Phil stood up and took off his shorts.   
“Hey turn around! I didn’t get to look!”   
“You can look whenever you like. Now get your cute little ass in here so I can kiss you” 

That was all it took for Phil to drop his boxers and head to join Dan. He swam over and wrapped his legs around his waist, kissing him passionately. They stayed cuddled up in the water, heads on each other’s shoulders for a while. Though there was more intimate touching than could in a million years pass as platonic, both were engulfed in perfectly innocent thoughts. They eventually detangled themselves and swam back to the beach, laying down side by side on the blanket, taking in the sun to dry off. 

“Phil. What are we going to do when I have to leave? You’re going to be here alone for the rest of the summer”  
“I didn’t think about that. Oh god I never want to leave you” Phil said, voice laced with panic.  
“Don’t worry, we’ll figure something out” Dan reassured him. He gently tickled his fingers up and down Phil’s arm in a soothing way. He pressed warm kisses across Phil’s chest to prove his point.

As the air started to cool and the boy’s skin dried, they lethargically pulled their clothes back on. After a short journey back to the harbour, Dan returned the boat and they headed back to their hotel. They had a quick dinner with Dan’s family (his parents insisted) then sleepily wandered up to bed.   
“’m coming to your room” Dan mumbled flinging his arms around Phil’s neck in an attempt to hug him whilst staying upright.  
“What about your family?”  
“Adrian will cover for me. I want to get in your bed now please”   
“Dan! I hope you didn’t mean that to sound as suggestive as it did! You’re so crude”  
They reached the room and fell into bed, wrapped in each other’s arms. Intensely happy, they began to kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ooo I feel bad for teasing you! 
> 
> Just wanted to say thank you to everyone who is supporting this especially by commenting! It really truly makes my day to know that people like something I've made. Feeling more inspired by this now so more coming your way very soon.


	10. Chapter 10

The moment changed from chaste to deeply passionate in seconds. Their bodies slotted together perfectly, legs tangled as Phil’s hands found their way under Dan’s shirt, exploring every inch of his chest. Dan had one hand clutching at Phil’s back the other travelling down towards his waistband. Both could tell that the heated make out session was going somewhere else and neither had any problem with this.

They rolled over, Phil breaking the kiss to quickly discard his top. With eager hands he pulled Dan’s top up over his head and unzipped his jeans. Phil leant down, nibbling and sucking at Dan’s neck, leaving deep colourful marks as a visible claim that Dan was his. Dan let out a small choked moan but let his hands roam down beneath the pale grey waistband of Phil’s boxers. After about 5 minutes they were both naked, hands exploring but not receiving enough. 

“Phil-oh-oh fuck! I need more” Dan said through a hitched breath.  
“Thought you would never ask” Phil teased “In the drawer. Oh god Dan. You’re so beautiful”  
Dan leant over and rummaged in the drawer and felt around for the little bottle. He turned over and handed it to Phil, capturing his lips in a flurry of kisses. Phil popped the cap but frowned when he felt the younger boy tense up under him. 

“Dan, love, what’s wrong? Have you changed your mind?” Phil asked him, concerned he had done something wrong.  
“Well… I- uh- I haven’t ever done this before” Dan whispered.  
“We don’t have to do anything you don’t want to! I promise we can take everything slow” Phil pulled the younger into his arms and held him tightly.  
“No Phil. I want this more than anything I’m just scared. I love you and I trust you but please just do something already I can’t wait much longer” 

With one last hasty, but genuine, promise to be gentle, Dan nodded as Phil picked up where he left off. The older boy buried his face in Dan’s neck, distracting him from the pain as he stretched him.  
“Phil just fuck me already!” Dan cried out, Phil got the message and quickly obliged. As he slowly pushed in, he was greeted with a torrent of noises from Dan, suggesting both pain and pleasure. They quickly fell into a rhythm both completely engulfed in love and arousal. After one final thrust, the boys both reached their climax, almost in unison.   
They fell into each other’s arms onto the mess of tangled, sweaty bedsheets. 

“How was your first time?” Phil whispered into soft brunette hair.  
“Perfect. You’re just so perfect I don’t deserve you to love me” Dan mumbled.  
Not a lot more was said that evening just stolen kisses and loving words. As they had every evening since they met, the boys fell asleep intertwined and full with the love they felt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh lord. How shit was that. I'm so sorry! I've never written anything like this before so I had no idea what I was doing. I wanted to get something up even if it makes me cringe and die slightly inside. 
> 
> I'm really annoyed at myself that this took so long but I've had a lot going on recently. I'm doing my AS levels at the moment and I won't go too far into it but after 5 weeks hating Biology I dropped it. I'm still a bit uneasy because it was such a big thing and I'm scared incase I made the wrong decision but I'm happier now and I think this is for the best!
> 
> I have a plan of everything else I want to happen in this, I just really struggled to write this chapter! Now its done I'm back on track and I promise more will be coming soon. I have a day off today which I should probably use for college work but ngl I will most likely just write this...


	11. Chapter 11

Dan woke up perfectly content in Phil’s bed, however when he rolled over he was filled with dread. He looked at his phone screen to find the worst message he could imagine flash up from his mum: “Morning honey, what time will you be back? You need to pack before we leave tonight! xx” 

He turned back just as Phil was beginning to stir and a wave of emotion hit him, sobs leaving his body at an alarming rate. The sound of Dan’s distress jolted Phil completely awake and into a state of panic, rushing to encase him in his arms.   
“Hey, shh. What’s wrong?”  
“Well I got a text from my mum- and- how could I forget?”  
“Love what did you forget?” Phil softly questioned.  
“I go home tonight” Dan whispered, tears finally running out.  
“Oh don’t cry! I’m not letting go of you that easily!”

They remained cuddled up until Dan was completely calm again. Lethargically he gathered his crumpled clothes from where they had been discarded and after fiercely hugging Phil a last time before leaving with the promise of coming back as soon as humanly possible. While Dan was gone, Phil decided to go to the shop to kill some time.   
After picking up various foods and drinks (he wouldn’t like to admit but did get rather pulled in by all the foreign products) he began the walk back to the hotel. After going through the gates and back onto the hotel grounds, he bumped into Dan’s mum.  
“Phil sweetie! I actually wanted to talk to you”  
“Sure Mrs Howell. What was it?”   
“Call me Val. And well, he probably doesn’t want you to know this but I found Dan crying into his suitcase. It took a while but he told me about you, not that I hadn’t guessed, and honestly dear I don’t know what to do. I feel so bad making him leave you!”   
“Actually Val, I kind of had an idea but obviously it’s down to you to say yes” Phil began.

After a quick conversation with Val and a frantic bit of planning on his laptop everything was sorted and Dan was knocking on the door.   
“Why are you so happy? I’m not going to see you for a month Phil!” Dan looked slightly angry but mainly still upset. “Now come cuddle me before I have to leave”  
“No, you won’t”  
“Seriously Phil? You know I have to leave and you also know I kind of probably love you so will you stop fucking around?” Dan replied, feeling the anger build.  
“Oh no don’t be angry! Just look at my laptop”  
Dan hurriedly picked it up and frowned when he saw the screen, reading the 2 emails as fast as he could. The first had the subject: “Flight cancellation: Daniel Howell” and directly below was the follow up email than began with the words: “Thank you for booking you’re flight with us”.  
That was all Dan needed to see before he flung his arms around Phil pulling them both onto the bed.   
“You switched my flight?!” he exclaimed.  
“Yep. You’re stuck living with me for the rest of the summer. Obviously I still have to work but- oh gosh you’re crying- are you happy?!” Phil said, completely failing to keep the grin off his face.  
Dan’s happy tears set Phil off so they spent five minutes clinging to each other flickering between giggling and crying. 

After sorting themselves out and bringing Dan’s case into the room, they headed down to dinner to say goodbye to his family. On the stairs Dan grabbed Phil’s hand and kissed him on the cheek, just as Anna walked round the corner.  
“You guys! I haven’t seen you in ages!” Anna said pulling them into a hug before pulling back and nodding at their intertwined hands.  
“So you’re finally together then?” Both boys blushed as Anna sent them on their way and dashed off in the direction they had come from.   
“Hey Dan? You know I kind of probably love you too”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M BACK!!! Sorry for being a little MIA but hopefully I'm back now. I do love this fic and it will be finished eventually I promise. Also I can't read back over the last chapter because its too cringey but what I can remember was horrendous! So I don't really want leave it up but I feel like it fits well with the storyline. 
> 
> So anyway thanks for sticking with it everyone :)


	12. NOT A CHAPTER

I'm so so sorry for slipping off the face of the earth! I feel bad for disappointing you thinking this is actually a chapter. I have reasons I haven't uploaded but I won't bother with excuses. Know that even if it takes me another year I am determined to finish this!! Love you all who are still reading thank you millions :) x


	13. Chapter 13

The rest of the summer was blissful. The boys spent the long summer evenings cuddling and giggling, absolutely drunk on love. They could barely keep their hands to themselves, spending every moment intoxicated on the thought of each other. Phil still worked 3 days a week but he now had Dan right by his side to lend a very willing hand, and Anna floating in and out of their days like a bubble of joy. The months that passed them by were the happiest time of both boy’s lives by far.

On the second to last night of the summer, they decided on a beach picnic up on the bay.   
“I really fucking love you Phil” Dan muttered, face in the elders neck. He began nipping the soft skin leaving a mark marbled in galactic shades of purple and blue.   
“You know I don’t think I could ever love anyone as much as you little bear” Phil replied, turning over touching their foreheads together. “Someday we’re going to come back here and you’re going to be my husband”  
Dan leant in their lips moulding together, kisses broken up with loving smiles. Their hands intertwined, hearts becoming one.

That night after the wandered back to the hotel suite the crawled into bed and made slow sweet love. Once they were both spent they laid together, limbs tangled, sheets tucked up over their heads. Phil felt such overwhelming love for the boy he was holding that tears began to fall, dampening Dan’s cheek as they fell.   
“I cried on you Bear I’m sorry” Phil said, giggling through the tears, Dan’s lips began to quiver and he too felt tears rolling down his cheeks. Both boys simultaneously reached up to dry the others tears.   
“What are we going to do when we get home?” Dan whispered.  
“I don’t know but we’ll find a way” Phil returned, the couple kept hushed voices and stolen kisses even though in that moment they felt like the only people in the world.  
“What would you say to us living together? I mean we don’t have to but I would love to eat breakfast with you every morning and fall asleep next to you every night”  
“Lion of course I want to live with you! You’re staying in London for university anyway aren’t you? My last year of college starts when we get back so it’s not like we can’t do it, we can both get jobs and I have inheritance from my grandparents. Phil I love you so much, fuck I never want to wake up next to anyone else” They hugged fiercely, making plans dashed with kisses until they fell asleep in the early hours of the morning. 

The sea was lapping the shore, the breeze billowing the light linen curtain, and minds filled with sweet thoughts of love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM BACK (again) sorry for the ridiculously long break but I now have half of the last chapter written AND the motivation to finish it so hopefully the end is near for this fic! I'm sad its nearly over and tbh I might have to read it since I can't remember what happened in the beginning... oopsie... Also I made a new Tumblr at the beginning of the month for Phan so go follow that if you like! Anyways, on with the chapter! I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Tumblr: @fictional--fangirl  
> Soz for all the explanation marks...


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THE END IS HERE enjoy it, the fluff is intense.

The arrivals gates at Gatwick airport see tears every day. The first time Dan and Phil passed through them, the tears belonged to Val, Dan’s mother who grabbed the boys joined hands the burst into tears at being reunited with her son. She pulled them both into a seemingly endless hug. Phil went home with Dan’s family since his parents were out of town, the whole car journey home was spent sharing their stories with Dan’s family. 

“Your room is exactly how I imagined Dan, it’s so you! And you know what I’d love? To get in that bed of yours with my beautiful boyfriend”   
“I’m not fucking you while my parents are downstairs Phil!” Dan said, swatting Phil’s grabby hands away but flopping onto the bed.   
“How dare you suggest that’s what I meant!” Phil retorted feigning anger.

They cuddled into each other, Dan running his fingers gently up and down Phil’s arm, Phil rubbing small circles onto Dan’s hipbone. 

\---

The second time they were met at those familiar gates was exactly a year later, but the tears were for entirely different reasons.

A lot had happened in the year after the boys returned from that holiday were they fell in love. Only 2 months later, they were both settling into their shared flat, Dan had a longer bus journey to college but it was completely worth it to wake up next to the love of his life. Every morning was filled with sleepy wake up kisses, breakfasts shared on the sofa with limbs intertwined. They shared rushed showers when they woke up late, ran hand in hand to the bus station when Dan had an early lesson, not caring about being out of breath if it meant they could have a few extra minutes cocooned in the duvet.

Every night Phil would move to the sofa and glance at the door waiting for the younger to come home. Dan would stumble into the flat, falling into his arms. Every second they were together they cherished, even down to the stolen kisses whilst they tidied dinner away. Without fail, they fell asleep wrapped up in each other, falling more in love each day, even though neither could imagine that to be possible. 

A day before the year anniversary of Phil travelling to Greece, he sat on the bed in their room, suitcases around him and an envelope on his lap. Dan wandered in, wrapped in a fluffy towel with damp, curly hair.

“Phil… What have you done?” He asked cautiously eyeing the suspicious look on Phil's face.  
“I’ve been saving for ages and I wanted to do something nice for you. Open the envelope” Phil nervously handed it over, torn between nerves and excitement.  
Dan did as he was told, the confusion showed on his face, though his eyes immediately widened as he threw himself onto his boyfriend, plane tickets in hand.  
“You did this for me? Oh my god I love you I love you so much” He placed hundreds of feather light kisses all over Phil’s face, as the older boy giggled, wet curls tickling him.  
“Get away from me you’re all wet you idiot!” Dan pulled away and they sat up, gaining composure but still tangled up. “I wanted to take my beach baby back to our special place. I really love you Dan and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. This is just the beginning of our adventure together, beautiful”  
“You make me so happy Phil. You’ve done so much for me.” Dan whispered, deep hazel and bright aqua locked in a gaze speaking more words than anyone could hope to convey.

As they headed through the arrival gates the second time, striding towards their parents with matching grins and laced fingers, Dan couldn’t take it anymore.   
“Phil proposed!” He burst out, holding up his left hand and then running forward to his mother’s open arms. 

Back on the beach were everything began, Phil was more nervous than he had been in his life. He was walking, hand in hand with the boy who was his first love, the boy who changed his world for the better, the boy he wanted to grow old with.  
“Let’s stop for a minute” Phil said, voice wavering slightly. He turned to face the younger boy, this was the moment and suddenly everything felt calm, as if the world had stopped for them.  
“Dan, if I was given all the time in the world I wouldn’t be able to put into words my love for you.” He got down on one knee, one hand holding Dan’s, the other pulling a small black box from his pocket.  
“I can’t give you the words you deserve right now because I might cry if I try to talk about my feelings for you much longer. So Dan, will you do me the honour of marrying me?”  
Dan burst into tears falling to his knees and burying his face in Phil, fiercely throwing his arms around his boyfriend – no – fiancé.   
“Yes yes yes. I love you Phil, so much. I can’t wait to call you my husband.” He answered, through flooding tears of joy. The couple stayed like that for what felt like years, both in tears, only breaking up when the sun had set and the moon was gently casting a glow across the smooth, motionless ocean.

Later that evening they were lying beside one another on the crisp bedsheets Dan began thinking out loud.   
“I know I’m young, I mean we’re both young but I’ve only just turned 18. Everyone’s going to think we’re too young but honestly I couldn’t care less. I want this more than anything, to be with you forever. Forever’s a long time to stay with someone but I wouldn’t have it any other way.”  
“Can we get married here Dan?” Phil asked after a few moments silence.  
Dan drew shapes on Phil’s skin after murmuring his agreeance. The boys fell asleep together, something that would happen thousands more times in their lives together.

At their wedding a year on from the proposal, two years on from their first meeting that fateful day on the beach, they exchanged vows in front of their closest friends and family, Anna took it on herself to get ordained and carry out the service as her gift to the couple. Phil was cautious after he first kissed his groom. The first words he spoke as a married man had to be meaningful. As Phil stood under the floral covered arch way at the top of the aisle, he knew what the first words he said to his husband to be.

Phil looked down at Dan and opened his mouth.  
“I love you, my beach baby"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhhhh its finally over! Months later, my project is finally complete. I honestly feel like this fic is my baby, the beginning is probably awful (I can hardly remember) but its blossomed and grown. My first fic is definitely something I will look back on in years since its helped me with my writing style so much! The ending is definitely not what I would have predicted when I started writing but I love it and I think it might be my favourite chapter. 
> 
> Thank you so much to anyone who's been reading since the start, sorry I've been so unreliable with uploads but also well done to anyone who's gotten to the end and stuck with it. This isn't the best thing by a long shot but I'm proud of it and of myself for sticking with it and finishing a project! 
> 
> If you fancy I have 2 other fics on here I would love you to check out called 'I'll Drive You Home' and 'Accidents Happen' and also you should come follow my tumblr @phanareinlove #shamlessplug
> 
> Love y'all and a million thank you's <3

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first ever fanfiction! I love writing though, so hopefully this will go well. What am I supposed to say in this bit? more to come soon! x


End file.
